Bienvenidos al Ice Castle Club
by Ertal77
Summary: Chris y Yuuri trabajan el Ice Castle, un club gay: Chris como bailarín de tubo y Yuuri como camarero en la barra del bar, mientras espera su oportunidad para debutar también como bailarín.


**Esta historia participa en el evento "XMAS! On Ice" de la página de FB "Fics! on Ice"**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Airin y a Maye por organizarlo, a Nimirie por los ánimos!**

* * *

Yuuri se alisó la camiseta de su uniforme de trabajo mientras se miraba en el espejo del vestuario. El uniforme consistía en una ceñida camiseta negra de manga corta con el logotipo del Ice Castle Club, y unos pantalones negros tan ajustados que parecían una segunda piel. Yuuri todavía recordaba lo incómodo que se había sentido los primeros días de trabajar allí. Podía notar la mirada de los clientes del club gay recorriendo su cuerpo. Un par de días después, empezó a pensar que, en realidad, era agradable recibir ese tipo de atención, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de lo fantástico que era recibir propinas. Y no menos fantástico para su ego cada vez que un cliente le guiñaba un ojo y le pasaba un trozo de papel con su número de teléfono apuntado. Yuuri, que siempre había sido más bien tímido, no había recibido tanta atención en toda su vida. Se sentía increíblemente halagado y, si no hubiera sido el tipo de persona que veía con horror los ligues de una noche, la verdad es que con toda seguridad estaría viviendo los mejores meses de su vida.

Se deslizó las manos por el torso, siguiendo las marcadas líneas de sus costillas y sus caderas. " _La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy nada mal",_ pensó, y en verdad era un pensamiento sorprendente para él.

Una palmada en el trasero le hizo saltar de sorpresa.

—¿Qué, comprobando lo bueno que estás? ¡No te preocupes, estás genial!

—¡Chris! ¡No… No es eso!

" _Pero… Sí era un poco eso lo que estaba pensando, ¿no?_ " Muriéndose de vergüenza, Yuuri recogió su ropa de calle y la guardó en su taquilla. A su lado, Chris empezó a desvestirse.

—¡Esa autoestima, bien arriba! — exclamó Chris con una risotada—. La necesitarás si quieres bailar en el tubo conmigo. ¿O es que ya te lo has quitado de la cabeza?

—¡No!— Yuuri cerró la taquilla de golpe—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que lo dije muy en serio. ¡Incluso llevo meses tomando clases con una profesora de baile! ¡Quiero hacerlo!

Chris se rió de nuevo y le tiró a la cara su uniforme de trabajo. Yuuri lo tomó al vuelo, y examinó las piezas de ropa con un poco de vergüenza: el uniforme de Chris no tenía nada que ver con el suyo. Un tanga negro de un tejido brillante. Un corbatín de camarero con un cuello almidonado blanco. Unas botas negras de caño alto, que le llegaban a Chris hasta encima de la rodilla. Y poco más.

El bailarín se acercó a él con una sacudida de caderas sexy y una sonrisa traviesa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró directamente al oído:

—¿Te ves llevando esto y bailando en la barra vertical, sí o no? ¡Porque yo sí te veo!

Yuuri dejó las prendas con cuidado sobre el banco del vestuario. Era consciente de lo cálidas que notaba las mejillas y de lo rojo que debía estar.

—No sé, Chris… Si pudiera bailar un poco más tapado… Con un mallot, quizá, como llevo en las clases de baile…

—¡Ppppfffff! ¿Un mallot, en serio? ¿Quieres bailar en un mallot, como una bailarina de ballet?

—¡Pero…! No es tan diferente, ¿sabes? Y… Y es muy ceñido, se ve todo, así que debería estar bien para nuestros clientes.

—No, cariño… Nuestros clientes quieren ver _carne_ … Si no se te ve medio culo, no sirve.

Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso, aunque imaginó que su cara hablaba por él. Chris meneó la cabeza y lanzó otra risotada. Le despeinó el pelo como a un chiquillo y empezó a desprenderse de su ropa interior para cambiarse.

—En fin… Estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás bastante confianza como para probarlo… Cuando tú quieras, hablo con el dueño y que te vuelva a hacer la prueba, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

—¡Claro, de acuerdo!

Se volvió hacia el espejo para engominarse el pelo hacia atrás mientras Chris se ponía su uniforme. Yuuri se acordaba perfectamente de su primera prueba como bailarín en el club… ¡Menudo desastre! Había tenido suerte de que el dueño hubiera accedido a contratarle al menos como camarero de barra, y todo gracias a la intervención de Chris. Si no fuera por eso, seguiría siendo un licenciado universitario en paro más, un ni-ni que ni se atrevía a salir del armario. Desde que trabajaba en el Ice Castle, un nuevo mundo se había abierto ante él, un mundo de libertad sexual, de desinhibición y de cuerpos increíbles por doquier. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo más para adaptarse, eso era todo.

Chris contempló su reflejo, a su lado, y Yuuri sintió una punzada de envidia. Chris tenía un cuerpo perfecto; era alto, con anchas espaldas y unos ojos preciosos, y sabía exactamente cómo utilizar sus encantos. No solo era un bailarín de tubo excelente, también sabía cómo coquetear, cuándo guiñar el ojo y cuándo gemir seductoramente. _"Yo también puedo hacerlo, ¡bailo mejor que él! El resto… solo es práctica, ¿verdad? ¡Sí, seguro que sí, hasta Chris lo dice! ¡Yo puedo!"_. Su amigo le sonrió en el reflejo mientras se untaba purpurina por el pecho.

—¡Me gusta esa expresión de seguridad en ti mismo!— comentó—. ¡Esa es la cara que tienes que poner en cuanto entre Viktor!

La sonrisa de Yuuri desapareció tras una máscara de incertidumbre. Viktor era un cliente habitual del club, un famoso bailarín ruso. ¡Incluso se decía que había tenido papeles protagonistas en el Ballet del Teatro Nacional Ruso de Moscú! Era… una estrella. Increíblemente atractivo. Y, como Chris, lo sabía.

Yuuri llevaba admirándolo en vano desde su primer día de trabajo en el Ice Castle: Viktor entró, con sus ojos azul cielo y su cuerpo esbelto y grácil, y a Yuuri las rodillas se le volvieron pasta de boniato. Desgraciadamente, Viktor llegaba siempre acompañado de un pequeño grupo de fans, que en el club siempre se ampliaba hasta que era difícil siquiera verle entre la multitud que le rodeaba. Nunca venía él mismo a la barra a pedir su bebida, así que Yuuri ni siquiera había podido dirigirle la palabra. Pero le miraba bailar, sexy y elegante a la vez, y reír ruidosamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su nuez temblaba en el esbelto cuello.

Yuuri contempló su propio reflejo en el espejo, y suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Incluso con sus ropas negras ceñidas a un cuerpo decente, seguía siendo solo un muchacho japonés, de altura y complexión media, de cara vulgar, típica de otros cien mil japoneses, sin nada que destacara en él. De repente se sintió pequeño e insignificante con Chris a su lado.

—Séee…— masculló—. Como si Viktor fuera a fijarse algún día en el "Hombre Invisible"… ¡Ni siquiera se acerca a la barra a por bebida!

Chris le palmeó la espalda entrecerrando los ojos.

—Entonces, amigo… será mejor que dejes de ser el "Hombre Invisible" de una vez, ¿no crees?

Una voz desde el bar les alertó de que era hora de empezar a trabajar, y ambos se apresuraron a ir a sus respectivos puestos.

—¡Chriiiiiiiis! ¡Espérame!

El bailarín se detuvo a esperar a su invitado en la puerta del club, con una sonrisita socarrona en la cara.

—¡Venga, Viktor! ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

La estrella del Teatro Nacional ruso enarcó las cejas con desdén y le alcanzó sin perder el resuello.

—Veintisiete… Solo dos más que tú, por si lo has olvidado.

Chris alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Por supuesto que no…

—Aunque nunca me pude imaginar que te retirarías tan pronto de la danza clásica y acabarías en un club gay moviendo el trasero en una barra vertical… Si Madame Novikova te viera ahora…

Chris miró de soslayo a Viktor y le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

—Ni me recuerdes a la vieja bruja… ¡Los peores seis meses de mi vida!

—Pues a mí me fue bien… Gracias a ella conseguí la disciplina necesaria para llegar a lo más alto.

Habían apoyado la espalda en la puerta metálica del Ice Castle Club. Era mediodía, y el club no abría sus puertas hasta las diez de la noche, así que esa parte de la calle estaba prácticamente desierta.

—Pues bien por ti… A mí solo me ayudó a darme cuenta de que el ballet profesional no era lo mío. El baile de tubo es mucho más divertido, me gano bien la vida y tengo a mis pies a todos los hombres que quiera.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su amigo.

—Bueno, pues ha sido un placer comer contigo por los viejos tiempos, pero supongo que tú tienes que ir a ensayar, y yo tengo cosas que hacer…

—¡No, no, espera! Tienes que tomarte una copa conmigo en el Ice Castle, me lo prometiste.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza con diversión.

—Y… ¿no puede ser por la noche? Si total siempre me acaban trayendo aquí…

—¡Ese es el problema! Por la noche vienes con tus fans y es imposible acercarse a ti.

El bailarín clásico se apartó el pelo de la cara con un gesto coqueto.

—¡Bueno, son los gajes de la fama!

—¡Venga, solo una copa! Ya verás cómo cambia el local cuando todavía está cerrado al público; es un punto de vista que muy pocos conocen.

Viktor enarcó una ceja, pero estaba claro que ya se había decidido y solo se estaba haciendo de rogar.

—¿Beber en el Ice Castle sin espectáculo? Va a ser un poco aburrido, ¿no? ¿O es que vas a bailar para mí?

Chris se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y abrió la puerta con su llave.

—No, yo no. Pero nadie ha dicho que no vaya a haber espectáculo…

Las notas de la versión de Madonna de "You Give me Fever" llegaron a sus oídos, amortiguadas por la gruesa cortina de terciopelo. Cuando recorrieron el corto pasillo que comunicaba con la sala principal, pasando de largo el habitáculo del guardarropas, se hizo evidente que la música estaba mucho más floja que de costumbre. Lo que era lógico, porque en vez de la habitual clientela, ruidosa y abundante, y el sonido de vasos y botellas, la sala solo estaba ocupada por un bailarín actuando en el tubo del escenario, y una única figura sentada entre el público. Chris le dio un codazo a Viktor para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio para no molestar, y para que se sentara a la barra del bar. Él se metió tras la barra y sirvió dos vodkas, uno para él y otro para su viejo compañero. Se acodó sobre el mármol negro y contempló el espectáculo.

Yuuri estaba _magnífico_ en unos bóxers ajustados negros y una camiseta de malla transparente; era un punto medio entre lo que el muchacho desearía llevar y las exigencias del local, pero Chris decidió que estaba bien. Era un bailarín excelente, y el par de tragos que le había servido un par de horas antes habían cumplido su función: Yuuri bailaba sin miedo, sin falta de confianza, como un profesional. Bajaba sus manos por su torso, recorriendo sus caderas, sus muslos, con la mirada gacha de una doncella, sonrojado, para luego mirar hacia el público lamiéndose los labios, abandonando toda inocencia y empezando a contonearse de nuevo en el tubo. Subía arriba, arriba, para luego dejarse deslizar hacia abajo, sujetándose solo con los fuertes músculos de una pierna, dando vueltas a la barra y deteniéndose a un palmo del suelo. ¡Era excelente!

Chris se giró para comentar con Viktor, sonriendo, pero lo que vio le dejó sin habla: Viktor observaba a Yuuri boquiabierto, con los ojos brillantes, hipnotizado. Saliendo de su asombro, Chris se aclaró la garganta y comentó, tratando de que su voz sonara normal:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece?

—Asombroso— susurró Viktor sin apartar la mirada de Yuuri—. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no le he visto bailar aquí antes?

—Trabaja aquí como camarero de barra, pero hoy está haciendo su prueba como bailarín de tubo— explicó Chris en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿En serio? ¡Guau, es… es increíble! Super sexy, y a la vez… Parece tan inocente…

Chris se rió, sin poder evitarlo. _"Ha dado en el clavo"_ , pensó.

El sonido de su risa alertó al dueño del club, que era el que estaba sentado en el público; no pareció importarle verlos allí, sentados en el bar, así que se giró enseguida para seguir mirando a Yuuri. El japonés, sin embargo, siguió el gesto de su jefe y sí pareció asombrado de verles. Sin embargo, estaba tan metido en su papel que su reacción fue incorporarlos al espectáculo. Quizá para demostrar al dueño que era perfectamente capaz de bailar ante el público, quizá porque era Viktor el que le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, lo cierto es que Yuuri empezó a mirarles directamente y a dedicarles sus movimientos más sexys. Cada contoneo de caderas, cada caída de párpados con los labios entreabiertos, cada sacudida de pelvis, ofreciendo su firme trasero para la inspección del público, iba seguido de una mirada directa a los ojos azules de Viktor, que le seguía con la mirada, embobado, incapaz de desviar sus ojos ni un segundo.

Yuuri sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, sorprendiendo a Chris y a su jefe, que al fin y al cabo le conocían desde hacía meses y sabían cómo era Yuuri a diario. Viktor no lo dudó ni un segundo y se acercó al escenario con una sonrisa. Yuuri se arrodilló al borde de la plataforma, sin dejar de undular las caderas al ritmo de la música, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del ídolo ruso, que abrió la boca en una "o" perfecta de asombro; su americana resbaló, siguiendo los movimientos controlados de Yuuri, y acabó deslizándose por sus brazos hacia el suelo. Yuuri echó su torso atrás, acariciándose el pelo, y agarró a Viktor por la corbata, soltando ligeramente el nudo. El ruso estaba en éctasis.

En ese momento la canción acabó, el volumen descendiendo poco a poco hasta que se hizo el silencio. Yuuri y Viktor se quedaron congelados tal y como estaban en el escenario, y cuando el dueño del Ice Castle empezó a aplaudir ambos parecieron volver a la realidad desde algún lugar remoto, sorprendidos de encontrarse allí. Yuuri soltó la corbata inmediatamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor. Chris empezó a aplaudir con fuerza y se acercó a su jefe.

—¡Bravo, Yuuri! ¡Estabas tan metido en tu papel que casi no parecías tú!

Yuuri se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de mirar a Viktor de nuevo.

—Has estado muy bien, Yuuri— aseguró el dueño. Yuuri bajó las manos y miró a su jefe con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Creo que al fin estás preparado para debutar! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Podemos anunciarte como novedad este sábado?

—Yo… Yo…

El muchacho no podía articular nada coherente.

—Chris, gracias por venir, y gracias por traerte a tu amigo para que haga de público— añadió el jefe—. Ha sido el toque que me ha decidido, ver cómo Yuri es capaz de interactuar con los clientes. Te quiero así de seductor este fin de semana, ¿está claro?

El jefe se dio la vuelta y Chris y él se fueron, charlando. Chris les guiñó el ojo a sus amigos antes de desaparecer en los vestuarios.

—¡Te felicito! ¡Has estado genial, de verdad! ¡Parece mentira que sea tu primera vez en un escenario! Yo soy…

Viktor sonreía de oreja a oreja y seguía mirando a Yuuri como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. El japonés, por su parte, se sentía de repente muy consciente de su semi-desnudez y se quedó mirando la mano que le extendía Viktor con incredulidad.

—Viktor Nikoforikov— murmuró Yuuri.

—¡Oh! ¿Me conoces?—. La voz de Viktor, por alguna razón, sonaba decepcionada. Yuuri se atrevió al fin a mirarle a la cara, y vio que la sonrisa de su ídolo parecía ahora un poco triste.

—¿Te… Te decepciona que sea tu fan? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Viktor se encogió de hombros, retirando su mirada de Yuuri al fin.

—No exactamente… Es solo que todo el mundo parece siempre conocerme, y me hacía ilusión que tú y yo nos conociéramos a la vez.

Yuuri se sentó en el borde del escenario, con las piernas colgando, y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró las fuerzas para contestar.

—Bueno… A mí me hace ilusión que al fin me hayas mirado… Pero si quieres volvemos a empezar de cero—. Alargó la mano hacia Viktor con toda la convicción que pudo encontrar, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Yuuri Katsuki

Los labios de Viktor se alargaron entonces en una sonrisa lenta que le iluminó el rostro.

—Viktor Nikiforov. Encantado de conocerte.

Sus manos se encontraron, pero en vez de darse un apretón de manos y separarse decidieron seguir unidas. Yuuri tragó saliva y trató de meterse en la piel del bailarín de tubo que había representado a la perfección un rato antes. ¿Qué haría su sexy alter ego en esa situación, con su adorado Viktor mirándole así, a apenas dos palmos de su cara?

" _Oh, sí"._

Con su mano libre volvió a tomar la corbata de Viktor y lo atrajo hacia él. Los ojos del ruso chisporrotearon con diversión antes de que sus labios se unieran. Los labios de ambos se abrieron apenas tocarse, hambrientos y húmedos, y dejaron que sus lenguas entraran en juego y hablaran por ellos. Yuuri ni se dio cuenta de cuándo exactamente bajó de la plataforma, ni de cuándo empezó a recorrer con sus manos la fuerte espalda de Viktor, ni de cuándo empezó a desordenarle el pelo y a acariciar su cuero cabelludo, y menos todavía de cuándo empezó a notar una mano agarrando con fuerza sus glúteos y una pelvis frotándose contra la suya.

Cuando se separaron, apenas unos centímetros para tomar aire, Yuuri hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la reacción de su mitad inferior, pero era obvio que Viktor se sentía igual que él y que ambos habían alcanzado ese punto en el que es muy, muy difícil dar vuelta atrás. No le sorprendió en absoluto darse cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando empezaron a andar, camino a los vestuarios, Yuuri de repente se sintió obligado a explicar:

—Yo… No suelo hacer esto, ¿sabes?

Viktor apretó su mano y se giró a sonreírle.

—Me alegro, porque a Viktor Nikiforov no le gusta compartir sus juguetes, y a partir de ahora eres mío y solo mío—. Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero siguió caminando. Sin embargo, las rodillas casi le cedieron cuando Viktor se inclinó a susurrar en su oído: — Y ahora explícame tooooodo lo que me vas a hacer en cuanto nos encerremos en un vestuario…


End file.
